Brittany's Smoothie: Oops!
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Brittany decides she wants a morning smoothie, but accidentally uses all of Nathan's food to make it. Watch as the two have an EPIC BATTLE over who get's the fruit drink. Based on Chipmunks are my THANG's "Rules you might need just in case" fan-fic.


**Authors Note: **This is just a story I got inspired to write by the "Smoothie Song" in a Chipmunks are my THANG story (if you haven't already, check out her fan-fics). Basically, Brittany is making a smoothie for herself, but finds out real quick that the fruit she used wasn't hers. May contain some aspects similar to the already famous "Mango Fight" scene from the upcoming motion picture "Chipwrecked." Also, this fic like my others so far is based in CGI universe (what a freaking surprise!).

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios. The "Smoothie Song" belongs to Chipmunks are my THANG. And Nathan Seville belongs to me.

**P.S: **the words to the above mentioned song may be changed slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's Smoothie: Oops!<strong>

"_Making a smoothie, just for me, uh-huh uh-huh_." Brittany sang to herself, placing the different fruits she found in the fridge into a blender. "_Yeah I'm making me a super smoothie, gonna be so yummy in my belly_." Brittany's song continued up to the point where she actually started the blender, the sound of which reaching a certain bat's ears and waking him up.

"What's going on out there now?" Nathan asked himself, dropping from his ceiling perch and silently gliding toward the noise, discovering it to be the blender, and a certain pink Chipette trying to sing over the noise of it, "_MAKING ME A FREAKING SMOOTHIE, YES I AM!_," she sang, as Nathan came up behind her, sniffing the different fruit scents that had gotten onto her. Then his eyes bugged out as he realised those scents were from his private stash of fruits he had in the fridge (more specifically, it was just from the fruit drawer in the fridge, but he liked to claim it as his).

Nathan wasn't mad, it was too early in the day to get mad at such small things. But in his hungry pre-breakfast state, he was a little grouchy. It was at that moment that Brittany stopped the blender and reached for something to put her fruit drink into, only to freeze when she heard a sniffing sound behind her. The pink clad Chipette (still in her pajamas along with Nathan) turned around and yelped in surprise to find Nathan right behind her, "WHOA!" she screamed, in turn causing Nathan to jump and take a mock kung-fu stance, which he stopped doing nearly as soon as it happened.

"What are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Brittany said, as Nathan pointed to the blender, "That freaking contraption woke me up, so I came out to shut it off, only to find that a certain someone used my breakfast to make a smoothie!" Nathan replied, causing Brittany to look from her smoothie to her brother and back, "Oh, so that's why there were so many mangoes and bananas," Brittany said, chuckling nervously to herself. Nathan decided to take his share of the smoothie for his breakfast, only to have Brittany nearly flip out and jump onto his back, "NO! MY SMOOTHIE!" she screamed, causing Nathan to growl to himself, then he chuckled as he approached the edge of the counter in turn causing Brittany to gasp and flip out "Don't you even-" she never finished her statement, too busy screaming and trying to hold onto her brother's back as he took off and started flying all through the house.

"Thank you for flying air Nathan, please keep your arms and legs in the vehicle at all times, and for your sake hold on tight!" Nathan said, all the while Brittany screaming her head off (in case you're wondering, Nathan's sense of hearing has gotten used to the sound of screaming since he first arrived). "NATHAN! LET ME DOWN!" Brittany screamed, getting a chuckle from the huge bat, then she grinned to herself, a nasty plan coming to her mind to make Nathan stop flying immediately.

Nathan was about to do another loop in the air when he heard what sounded like gaging, causing his eyes to widen in terror, "I think I'm gonna be sick," he heard Brittany say, no sooner causing him to drop to the floor, letting her off his back. But the second her paws touched the floor, she dashed off laughing her head off, "Wha…HEY!" Nathan shouted, pursuing Brittany on foot for a little while. Nathan came around a corner, seeing Brittany standing there with her arms crossed and a grin on her face, "What's wrong bro? Did my acting scare you?" Brittany asked, causing the huge bat to get on all fours and scrape his hands on the floor, like a bull preparing to charge at the matador.

"Oh no, a bat's going to charge at me!" Brittany mock screamed, just as Nathan dashed forward, and was just about to hit the smug Chipette when he tripped and fell onto his stomach, causing Brittany to laugh her little head off. Nathan hadn't noticed the obvious trap set for him, and the worst of it was how simple it had been (basically, think of the loop of rope that when stepped in would latch on and drag you upside-down). At this point Nathan also noticed the string being used was relatively weak, so he discretely cut it away with one of his claws, "Oh that was amazing, I don't think even Alvin could've pulled that off!" Brittany laughed, as Nathan rose from the ground and walked quietly toward the giggling ball of fur. Right when he was in front of her, he took to his own form of 'Acting' and started growling, causing Brittany's eyes to snap open and look up to her now growling brother.

"Uh oh," she said, as she had undoubtedly gotten herself stuck in a corner, shivering like crazy from what he might do to her. Nathan nearly couldn't hold his act together, trying not to laugh at how his sister was reacting to his growling, so he decided to take it up a notch, and now glad for listening to Simon's lesson on how to control his instincts. The next thing Brittany saw scared her stiff, as Nathan towered over her and spread his wings out, the membranes now pumped with blood and appearing red in the light. 'Okay, I think it's time to go with the surprise ending,' Nathan thought, collecting a bunch of saliva in his mouth and leaning toward his shivering sister's face.

What happened next caused Brittany to stop shivering, as Nathan licked her whole face and left her fur stuck in a slimy mess from how much drool was on her (which was enough to literally cover her head to foot, much to both her and Nathan's surprise). "Gotcha!" Nathan laughed, immediately taking off toward Dave's office/song writing room, in turn causing Brittany to growl and chase after him, leaving a trail of Nathan's slimy drool behind her. "Come back here you little-" once again Brittany didn't get to finish her sentence, this time due to her having slammed into the glass of the door, as Nathan in the office laughed his head off.

Once Brittany pulled herself off the door, she opened the mini door Dave had installed for her and the other chipmunks, marching in and jumping for Nathan, whom ducked down as she came toward him, causing her to bounce off a drum and land on the piano. For a moment Brittany didn't move at all, so Nathan got worried and flew up to check on her, only to find her not on the piano anymore, "What the?" he asked himself, just as a set of symbols clanged behind him and made him flip out slightly, flying around and hitting the stereo system in the room, the tune to 'Real Wild Child' starting to play as the two siblings fought for about an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>About Noon-ish…<strong>

Nathan and Brittany were now laying on the floor, panting and gasping for breath from their 'Epic Battle' of sorts, "Okay Nathan, you win," Brittany stated, causing the huge bat to do a weak fist pump, "Woo hoo," Nathan replied, as he got up and then helped his sister up. As the two got to the kitchen, they froze in the doorway, both their eyes bulging at the sight before them. The blender was empty and had been cleaned. Sitting at the table was none other than Toby, playing his Nintendo DS. Next to him was a glass with the smoothie in it, which he casually picked up and started drinking from through a straw (which took a lot of talent as he also kept playing his game while doing this). Brittany and Nathan turned to look at each other and nodded in some unspoken truce, Brittany climbing onto Nathan's back and the two taking a short flight to the table. "Oh, good morning you two," Toby said, not looking up to see the grumpy glares he was receiving.

When he received no reply, Toby paused his game and looked up, only to find the two sneaking toward his smoothie, which he quickly grabbed and ran off with, "IT'S MINE!" Toby shouted, as Brittany and Nathan chased after him, again Brittany riding on her brother's back and holding a miniature plastic sword (the kind you sometimes get with certain sandwiches). "CHARGE!" the pink clad Chipette shouted, as Nathan did the classic Calvary theme.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>There you go, hope you liked this one, and if not I hope you at least had a good laugh from it. Leave a review if you want, and I do accept constructive criticism, just no deliberate flaming please. And after you're done here, go check out <span>Chipmunks are my THANG's<span> stories, they are absolutely hilarious.


End file.
